Super Bongo Googlesnout's Story
by Axelandmudkipz
Summary: Well, this is Super Bongo Googlesnout. I felt like this would be a story that would work. Wish me luck :  I don't own Toontown, lol.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I opened my eyes to see, a creation-in-progress. That creation-in-progress was none other than me. So far, I'm a duck. Nothing other to me. Then, I got a color, the color was maroon. It really suited me well, but I had no clothes. That was embarrassing. After a while, I got clothes, and a name. The name was incredibly goofy. My name is now Super Bongo Googlesnout, instead of Duck. What an odd name that is. Someone had mentioned that there was a terminated toon before me with that name. She later became my hero.

I was walked into a room. The room was small, with stripped walls, pretty simple. A dog stood before me. He told me one thing first,

"Come, walk to me. Don't worry, you'll make it."

His words were smooth, but he had no feel to his words. It's like a person with no emotions, no soul, came to me and started talking to me. His head look deformed, but so did others heads.

"These are the cogs,"

He showed me a picture of two, poorly build robots.

"they are trying to take over our wonderful Toontown. We try our best to keep them away, but nothing worked, until we realized something. They can't take a joke. So we invented the gags, it's been lowering the numbers, but they are very persistent. Let me lend you two gags."

He handed me a cupcake, and a squirting flower. Not to shabby, but not the best weapons ever. A key would've worked better, but no, we need to go non-violent.

All of a sudden, it seems the feeling rushed into him as he looked out the window. He had that face of horror, I could never describe it perfectly.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! There's a cog out my window! Help me please, defeat the cog, before it's too late!"

I ran out the door and saw the cog. He was lazily walking around, almost strutting. I thought, _This should be a piece of cake, he seems very relaxed, so maybe he'll be caught off-guard! _

I thought too soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Beginning

The Cog let me go first, I could tell, because he gave me that _I'm waiting _look. So, I chose the cupcake. BAM! He was half-way down already.

" You're a bad worker. You're fired!"

Then the Cog let out his attack. He shot fire out of his hands, the fire hit me directly. I could feel the pain, swirling throughout my body. I was down on one knee, holding my left arm, where I took the hit. I had one last chance to beat the Cog, or else I was toast. Burned toast, to be exact. I managed to get up, and hit him with a squirt. He said one thing when he was exploding,

"CURSE YOU, SUPER BONGO GOOGLESNOUT!"

I actually felt kind of bad for him. He was only programed to beat us up. What if he had other intentions?

Then, the dog came back out in a portal. He said,

"Hey, thanks for beating that Cog, I think Harry over at the HQ will have a reward for you."

He went away after. I could barely walk as it is. I managed to get into the HQ and talk to Harry. He gave me a shocked look when I walked in. Then, all of a sudden, I felt better. He lifted up my chin and said,

"Hey! You awake there sleepy-head? I'm Harry."

I quickly brushed him off, and he could tell I was blushing, because he gave me that look. But unlike Tom over at the small building, his voice had a feel to it. He had this soft and caring tone to his voice, like what most girls would want.

"Here, take this. This is a Shticker Book. It does all kinds of cool thing!"

He started flipping through pages, showing me every little detail about every little page.

"This is the map. It might come in handy for when you are lost. But you seem so bright, so I doubt you'll get lost. And this is you're gag page, this will show you the amount of gags you are carrying at the time. Ahh... you are out of gags, this is where the next page will come in handy."

He flipped to a page, with a brown sticky-note on it, he wrote something on the sticky-note.

"Here you go. This'll help you get gags. Go on this trolley, right in the playground. You'll earn beans. When you get your beans, you can buy gags. Got it?"

I understood, and went off to find a journey.


End file.
